


500 Years Too Late

by WritingMage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMage/pseuds/WritingMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time, despite his slights and his ignorance, the miko insisted on speaking to him, becoming friends. It took 500 years for him, Sesshoumaru, the great Lord of the West, to find out why, and by then, he was already much too late. A story told in drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Debt

**Author's Note:**

> A story that will be told in drabbles. Always. I am open to prompt suggestions for the chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture Don't Go on DeviantArt.

A gold flower and strip of cloth lay in the miko’s hands.

“Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama.” It was a breathless whisper, desperate and fragile. Weak.

Momentarily, Sesshoumaru thought to nod, but the miko was less than a footnote in the landscape and completely unworthy of his response. Sesshoumaru elegantly shot into the sky.  He had paid his debt. Nothing more could be done.

As he left, Sesshoumaru’s eyes flickered to the long-lost miko. She had changed. Instead of indecent garb, she wore the red and white miko uniform. Good. At least his brother’s miko wouldn’t bring more shame to his pack.

 

**Original Posting Date:** April 8, 2016

**Prompt:** N/A

**Words:** 100


	2. A Stain On His Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture Don't Go on DeviantArt.

Girlish giggles rang through the field. “Kagome-sama liked her present?”

“Hn.”

This was answer enough. Rin clapped and scampered back from Ah-Un. “Thank you, milord, “she squealed, presenting her prize.

Adorned by flowers, Sesshoumaru walked; the patter of human feet followed him.

After hours of false-starts, Rin spoke. “When can Rin thank Kagome-sama?”

“The debt has been paid,” Sesshoumaru stated.

“But Rin hasn’t said ‘thank you’!”

He stilled and turned to his ward. “This is a human tradition?”

A prim nod was affirmation enough.

Grim, Sesshoumaru nodded. A stain on his honor was intolerable, even if only to a human.

**Original Posting Date:** April 8, 2016

**Prompt:** N/A

**Words:** 100

 

 

 

 


	3. A Distanced Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture Don't Go on DeviantArt.

“This Sesshoumaru’s ward wishes to thank you. Come.”

The miko nodded, smiling. His brother responded second.

“What do you want?” Inuyasha shielded the miko from Sesshoumaru as though the half-breed could protect the girl from him, Lord of the West.

Foolish.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. “My ward wishes to thank the miko.”

Ears swiveled in agitation. Inuyasha decided. “I’ll go too.”

She pushed past Inuyasha. “It’s all right. I can go by myself.” _He won’t hurt_ me, was implicit.

The pup’s ears pressed to his head.

Sesshoumaru studied the distanced pair. Hadn’t they planned to mate before the miko’s disappearance?

**Original Posting Date:** April 8, 2016

**Prompt:** NA

**Words:** 100


	4. A Series Of False Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture Don't Go on DeviantArt.

Like Rin, the miko made Sesshoumaru suffer through hours of false-starts. The tell-tale inhale followed by an unintelligible mumble was enough to annoy any yokai with ears half so keen, but coupled with discreet glances through her hair, Sesshoumaru had had enough.

“Speak your piece.”

She jumped. “Wha-”

Sesshomaru’s eyes thundered. 

Her blue eyes widened, and she finally spoke. “Why the cloth?”

“A debt.”

Confusion was evident on the human’s features. Sesshoumaru deigned to explain, only this once. “You aided this Sesshoumaru’s ward in her ailment. Now, you have this Sesshoumaru’s protection.”

The miko wilted with a disappointed sigh. “Oh.”

**Original Posting Date:** April 9, 2016

**Prompt:** N/A

**Words:** 100


	5. A Phib For a Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture Don't Go on DeviantArt.

They greeted each other with smiles and spoke quietly.

Sesshoumaru waited, curious to know the real reason his ward wanted the miko’s company.

“Yesterday, milord saved Rin from a huge oni,” Rin said, arms stretched for emphasis.

“Sesshoumaru-sama is daiyokai.”

“The strongest.”

The miko nodded solemnly.

After a pause, Rin fiddled with the sleeves of her kimono. “Kagome-sama, please finish telling the story from when you cured me.”

“Of course.” The miko asked Rin where she’d left off and began.

Sesshoumaru glanced at his ward, his eyes imperceptibly soft for a single moment. Human tradition of a ‘thank you’, indeed.

**Original Posting Date:** April 9, 2016

**Prompt:** N/A

**Words:** 100


	6. A Thing So Brief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture Don't Go on DeviantArt.

 Stars twinkled in the dark when the story was finally finished, and Rin had dozed into the land of dreams.

“Leave at daybreak.”

“Of course, Sesshoumaru-sama.”

“Be thankful, wench,” Jaken squawked. A kick silenced him.

“You shouldn’t do that. It’s abusive.”

Sesshomaru stared into the night.

The miko’s heartbeat quickened, and the biting scent of anger hit his nose, like peppermint. Discreetly, he glanced at the miko below him.

“Why ignore me?”

“Why should I listen?”

“To get to know me.”

His eyebrow raised. “Effort for something so brief?”

“Yes.” She paused. “Never know when you can find a friend.”

**Original Posting Date:** April 9,2016

**Prompt:** N/A

**Word Count:** 100


	7. A Completely Unacceptable Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture Don't Go on DeviantArt.

Forest breeze ruffled Sesshoumaru’s hair, bringing the stench of blood. Without a glance, he continued. A feminine scream pierced the air. This gave him pause. Stopping Jaken mid-squawk and Rin mid-smile, he was gone.

Hidden by the forest’s shadow, Sesshoumaru observed.

Arrows impaled a large oni, and the miko was drenched in sweat and yokai flesh. She screamed, running away. Her arrow missed its mark, and her stance was imperfect. She was brash and filthy, and she tripped as the oni neared. Certain death.

A lucky burst of purification and the miko lived.

Eyes narrowed.

Clumsy and slow. Completely unacceptable.

**Original Posting Date:** April 9, 2016

**Prompt:** N/A

**Word Count:** 100


	8. A Fool's Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture Don't Go on DeviantArt.

Shikon Miko, Defeater of Naraku, Mistress of the Shikon no Tama reduced to this: surviving by luck.

Luck was for the foolish.

A sneer disfigured his face. Sesshoumaru stepped forth from the shadows and launched his attack.

The miko’s eyes widened in fear before she evaded the sharp edge of his sword. “What are you-”

Sesshoumaru stopped when his blade met the fragile flesh on the miko’s neck. “It is dishonorable to leave one under this Sesshoumaru’s protection so weak.”

Her outrage was immediate. “I thought I was under your protection, not your hit list!”

“I promised protection, not coddling.”

**Original Posting Date:** April 9, 2016

**Prompt:** N/A

**Words:** 100


	9. A Foolish Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture Don't Go on DeviantArt.

Near the forest’s edge, Sesshoumaru waited for the bathing females.

The miko murmured indistinctly. Her scent spiked from outrage to confusion before settling into the distinct ocean-smell of melancholy.

Oblivious to the miko’s turmoil, his ward splashed happily. “Kagome-sama, what’s that scar right there?”

“There?” The river babbled happily, and the miko’s scent dropped deeper into nostalgia. “From a centipede.”

His ward paused.

The miko elaborated before concluding, “I was forced to return to my home three years before being allowed to return.”

“Why?”

“A foolish wish, and,” she whispered conspiringly, “an unfinished quest.”

Curiosity made Sesshomaru’s ear twitch minutely.

**Original Posting Date:** April 20, 2016

**Prompt:** N/A

**Words:** 100


	10. A Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture Don't Go on DeviantArt.

Curiosity was his besetting sin. Because of it, he’d chase, escape from his nursemaids, anything to capture the strange specimen. The miko was no different from those specimens. A fleeting fancy until completely understood.

Ever the ‘Killing Perfection’, he waited in predatory silence.

Rin looked longingly at Edo. “Do you have to go, Kagome-sama?”

“Yes. I’m sorry.” Smiling sadly, the miko waved goodbye.

The miko was at a short distance. Sesshoumaru pounced. “Do you wish to leave this one, Rin? Wanderings deny you playmates, even the fox kit you are fond of.”

The miko paused mid-step.

Sesshoumaru smiled in victory.

**Original Posting Date:** April 25, 2016

**Prompt:** N/A

**Words:** 100


	11. A Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture Don't Go on DeviantArt.

The half-breed’s yells invaded Sesshoumaru’s silence. How… irritating.

“Inuyasha, he’s our ally.”

An uncomfortable shift. “Was.”

“What?”

The half-breed squirmed.

“What did you do?”

Crude gesturing.

The miko gaped. “No!”

“Keh.” Inuyasha’s ears flattened. “Let the brother from hell tag along, alright? Just don’t go screeching at me.”

The miko nodded, glancing at Sesshoumaru. “We’re leaving at daybreak.”

Sesshoumaru nodded, observing her sedate gait with narrowing of eyes and a discreet sniff. What-?

“-what you’re playing at. Stay away from Kagome.”

Sesshoumaru stared at the fierce gold of his half-brother’s eyes before turning his back and walking away. “Inconsequential half-breed.”

**Original Posting Date:** April 26, 2016

**Prompt:** N/A

**Words:** 100


	12. A Whispered Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture Don't Go on DeviantArt.

Warm breeze swept the miko and half-breed’s whisperings.

“We can’t trust him.”

“Inu…”

“Why do you want the ice prince here?”

“He’s our ally.”

“Yeah,” the half-breed snorted. “Three years ago. Be honest with me, Kagome.”

“What’s wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with you? You’ve changed. You aren’t the same girl-”

“-People change.”

“This was supposed to be like the old days, Kagome. Us against the world. We’re supposed to...”

“What? Be lovers?”

“I hoped.” A broken whisper. “Answer me. Why have him here? Why push me away?”

The miko’s trembling breathe. Her steps were the last thing Sesshoumaru heard.

**Original Posting Date:** April 28, 2016

**Prompt:** N/A

**Words:** 100


	13. A Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture Don't Go on DeviantArt.

“Inuyasha!” The miko lurched towards the fallen half-breed.

Fool.

The green acid of Sesshoumaru’s poison whip sliced through the feral yokai. More circled the miko. Another flick of acid whip. Sesshoumaru’s eyes widened at the burning jolt of purity.

A strong, reiki barrier erected around the half-breed and miko. At its touch, all the yokai disintegrated.

The miko was not weak.

“It is finished,” Sesshoumaru said, flicking away the last of the gore from his blade.

The barrier fell away. “Thank you,” she murmured.

But he had not saved them.

His fist clenched on the burnt flesh of his hand.

**Original Posting Date:** April 29, 2016

**Prompt:** N/A

**Words:** 100


	14. A Worthy Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture Don't Go on DeviantArt.

They were aimless, without map or jewel shard. The miko walked; they followed.

“It’s something like intuition, Sesshoumaru-sama.” She smiled, cornered, vulnerable. But not truly vulnerable.

Sesshoumaru scowled lightly.

At his sneer, her eyes dampened momentarily. She chased his retreating figure.

“My wish was foolish.”

His raised eyebrow spoke for him: his disinterest, his lack of surprise.

The miko began speaking and hesitated.

Sesshoumaru studied her once more, the slip of a girl that’d injured him with her barrier of all things. No longer inconsequential, she was a worthy threat. He could still feel burning purity on his blotchy flesh.

**Original Posting Date:** May 1, 2016

**Prompt:** N/A

**Words:** 100


	15. A Goal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture Don't Go on DeviantArt.

“My wish was foolish,” the miko began again. “I wished the Shikon would disappear.”

His sardonic blankness made her fidget.

She winced. “It didn’t.”

His stillness spurred her.

“I thought it’d just disappear, as if it could be that easy.” Her hands clenched. “But the Shikon’s energy can’t just,” she floundered. “just poof.”

“This Sesshoumaru did not know it could ‘just _poof’_.” His clawed digits mimicked her hands.

“Don’t mock me.”

“This one would not dare.” Dismissing her with the turn of his back, he walked. A worthy threat made less dangerous by ignorance. His goal was clear. Eyes narrowed.

**Original Posting Date:** May 2, 2016

**Prompt:** N/A

**Words:** 100


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture Don't Go on DeviantArt.

Across the clearing, the stern-voiced miko said, “Sesshoumaru-sama and I will be training. Inuyasha’s hunting. Don’t run off.” The children nodded. The miko gathered her weapons.

“Who do you think’s gonna win?”

“Sesshoumaru-sama.” Rin picked a flower.

The fox-kit frowned. “Kagome can win too. She’s the strongest miko.”

“Sesshoumaru-sama’s the strongest daiyokai.”

“Kagome purifies yokai without even touching them.”

“Milord can as well,” Rin insisted, a scowl playing at the ends of her lips.

“Kagome-”

“Or maybe we’re just evenly matched,” the miko smiled.

Placated, their spat was forgotten. A scowl flitted across Sesshoumaru’s face.

Evenly matched they were not.

**Original Posting Date:** May 8, 2016

**Prompt:** N/A

**Words:** 100


	17. A Training Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture Don't Go on DeviantArt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more drabble, just because I couldn't resist. Happy Mother's Day! Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed this story so far. Enjoy.

 

“This one did not know the miko under his protection to be so weak.” He glanced at the sweat-drenched girl.

Anger spiked her scent; blue eyes glowed pink with reiki, glaring at him through the hair plastered to her face. Mottled with his masterful artistry of purple and magenta bruises, the miko painfully rose, lunging with her reiki-laced sword, following his indiscernible movements.

His claw curved around her throat. Sesshoumaru spoke lowly. “Miko, do not pretend to have the power to defeat me. You are nothing to my power and never will be no matter how much I train you.”

**Original Posting Date:** May 8, 2016

**Prompt:** N/A

**Words:** 100


	18. A Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture Don't Go on DeviantArt.

His hackles rose. Deep inside, Sesshoumaru wished to snarl.

Like a cornered animal, his first instinct was to eliminate the threat, but honor stilled his claws.

After months of joint travel and their training sessions, Sesshoumaru had seen no signs of _this_. What power the miko had used to erect burning barriers of reiki were petty, child’s play. This was power enough to force his pride to concede that the miko was his match in sheer power. If they were to battle, who was to wager a victor with any certainty?

“I am not weak, Sesshoumaru-sama.”

Eyes narrowed in challenge.

**Original Posting Date:** May 9, 2016

**Prompt:** N/A

**Words:** 100


	19. A Searing Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture Don't Go on DeviantArt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working a bit on _Sakura Blossoms_ , but I don't feel comfortable posting another chapter without a Beta. The chapters are bigger and need more thorough editing. In summary, I need a Beta for _Sakura Blossoms_. Any takers? If you're interested please PM me.

 When the cool burn of reiki assaulted his senses, his yokai bundled oppressively over the miko. His half-brother’s growl, the kit’s cries, Rin’s gasp, they were nothing in the wake of their power’s explosive clash.

Glowing eyes met. Her eyes’ defiant spark was enough.

They circled. Sesshoumaru attacked. Bakusaiga’s brutal blows struck with terrifying accuracy. For a moment, Sesshoumaru admired her sword’s graceful swings, her careful dodges.

Sesshoumaru swung at her exposed neck. Success was his.

Sesshoumaru’s eyes widened at the sudden reiki upsurge.  It was the last thing he felt, the consuming cold that seared itself into his skin.

**Original Posting Date:** May 11, 2016

**Prompt:** N/A

**Words:** 100


	20. A Defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture Don't Go on DeviantArt.

His last true defeat had been at his mother's claws when she’d re-established her dominance in their pack. Understandable. He had not yet reached his prime. A millennium later at his prime he’d suffered defeat to a lowly human miko.

Disgraceful.

Sesshoumaru gazed to the distant tree tops.

“I know you can hear me, Ice Prince. Don’t do that again. What were you tryin’ to do letting out all your aura like that? You got no business tryin’ to make Kagome submit.”

“It is no business of yours, half-breed.”

“Like hell.” Sesshoumaru could hear the sneer in the half-breed’s voice.

 **Original Posting Date:** May 17, 2016

 **Prompt:** N/A

 **Words:** 100


	21. A Repeating History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture Don't Go on DeviantArt.

"You will die should your answer be unsatisfactory.”

Bokusenō laughed. “You would not dare even if you could.”

Sesshoumaru glared coolly. “This one holds none of the Inu no Taisho’s sentimentality.”

“Judge not your father harshly lest you share the affinities that you despise.”

“Do not presume to scold this one.”

“I only gift my wisdom, Pup. History folds over and over, repeating itself endlessly.”

Bakusaiga’s power rippled menacingly.

“I answer because I wish.” A scolding slap of power cleared Sesshoumaru’s threatening aura. “You hold no power over this one.”

There was an infinite silence.

“The miko is an anomaly...”

 **Original Posting Date:** May 18, 2016

 **Prompt:** N/A

 **Words:** 100


	22. A Lesser Yokai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture Don't Go on DeviantArt.

Human filth was nothing worth noting. Languidly, Sesshoumaru observed the miko from his perch on the tree branch but saw nothing remarkable. She simply sat and walked. She sharpened swords and trained. How could this onna be what Bokusenō had claimed?

Sesshoumaru was baffled.

If Bokusenō’s words were true, why would the kami put so much power in such a limited vessel? Where was the strategy, the logic?

Sesshoumaru kept his own council and observed the silent stars.

Why a human?

If he were a yokai of lesser honor… Sesshoumaru studied his green-glowing claws as they glinted in the moonlight.

 **Original Posting Date:** May 18, 2016

 **Prompt:** N/A

 **Words:** 100

 **Note:** I'm excited!


	23. A Guard-Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture Don't Go on DeviantArt.

“Miko Kagome.”

Blue eyes widened. The miko stood frozen, blue eyes undecipherable. “Why now?”

“A token of respect.”

Wary, the miko nodded sharply. Without a second glance, she passed Sesshoumaru deeper into the forest.

“What the hell,” Inuyasha hissed when the miko left.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

“Three months and you come back like ya’ own the place.” Shoving past Sesshoumaru with a sneer of disgust, the half-breed glared, burning gold smoldered with fierce intent. “Kagome’s alpha. She might not understand it, but I do.” A low growl, a flash of fangs. “And I will help her keep her place.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Posting Date: May 24, 2016
> 
> Prompt: N/A
> 
> Words: 100
> 
> Note: Thanks to the first person to comment on my story here on Archive of Our Own. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, especially you, Desert Maniac.


	24. A Petty Rivalry (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture Don't Go on DeviantArt.

Behind the miko, the children chattered, and at the rear, the half-breed was silent.

A hiss.

The miko stopped, and with practiced ease, she and the half-breed put their backs to the children and unsheathed their swords.

A lumbering yokai emerged from the trees. Serpentine jaw snapped with deadly intent.

With a warrior’s calm, the miko deflected the gleaming fangs.

Indiscernibly fast, Sesshoumaru leapt. A graceful slice, and he severed the yokai’s head just as the miko’s raised sword swooped for her kill.

Blue glared up to the cold disdain of Sesshoumaru’s eyes, and his dominating aura jarred the miko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Posting Date: June 5, 2016
> 
> Prompt: N/A
> 
> Words: 100
> 
> Note: There was some rampant confusion about the last chapter, wasn't there? It's only natural. When I write each drabble will usually some out to be 400 words, and sometimes, I trim a tad too much. An explanation: By winning, Kagome essentially is deemed "stronger" than Sesshoumaru, and someone was throwing a tantrum and went off to disappear for three months trying to find an explanation for why a lesser being like Kagome might have won over him. Sesshoumaru naturally came back, and was inevitable gave Kagome a small token of his respect. He called Kagome by her given name, though he still added the title 'miko'. However, some of you might still be confused by Inuyasha and his reaction. Well, Inuyasha knows that because she proved stronger than Sesshoumaru Kagome essentially became/ solidified her position as leader; he was merely warding Sesshoumaru off from trying to challenge Kagome's place. I hope this extremely long note is enough of an explanation. You all have my solemn promise not to try to fit too much into a chapter from now on, hence, why this drabble has been divided into two parts.


	25. A Rivalry (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture Don't Go on DeviantArt.

The miko’s chin jutted, exposing her vulnerable pulse. Eyes smoldered blue fire. “What was that?”

A finger’s twitch, a wrist’s flick, how easy to snap her fragile neck… Yet she never cowered.

Eyebrow raised, he coolly observed her. “An olive branch.”

Deliberately lofty, the miko raised a mocking eyebrow. “Hn.”

Brazen. Fearless. Even now. His blood simmered in heady anger. _Fear me_ , it demanded. _Cower._

Her aura shoved his, charging the air with enough reiki to promise danger. “Apology accepted.” Steely resolve shone in her brash eyes, _challenging_ him. Her smirk glittered.

A snarl clawed past his throat.

The insolence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Posting Date: June 19, 2016
> 
> Prompt: N/A
> 
> Words: 100
> 
> Note: This is a direct continution of the last chapter's scene.


	26. A Rivalry (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture Don't Go on DeviantArt.

_I am better, stronger_ , he wished to hiss, though he remained silent.

His blood sang sweetly of lust for miko’s blood; claws lengthened to deadly talons.

But unlike with other adversaries, neither his venerable blade or his indifference’s sharp sting could vanquish the miko.

Instead, knowledge, understanding, only then could he triumph and prostrate the miko.

Calculatingly, Sesshoumaru studied her: Black hair, blue eyes, average height… Commonplace. Power equal to his own, unwarranted arrogance, unrelenting stubbornness, flickers of honor, of pride…

Not completely unworthy of his response. Or of his respect.

Golden eyes perused intently.

Nevertheless, defeat her he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Posting Date: June 22, 2016
> 
> Prompt: N/A
> 
> Words: 100
> 
> Note: This is a direct continuation of the last chapter's scene and also the last part of A Rivalry. Thank goodness.
> 
> I have a bit of a confession: I've had at least ten drabbles ready for the past few months, excepting a few recent chapters that managed to sneak themselves in here. In any case, why haven't they been posted post haste? Writer's block because of our favorite character, Sesshoumaru. You see, I've never actually seen the anime or read the books Inuyasha. The only reason I got into this fandom in the first place was an accidental click on FFN. So as far as characterization goes, I've been going on a wiki article and fanfics. But I've felt that this drabble collection was steering off course and that Sesshoumaru, an essential, was not remaining true to character. The only solution I found was to watch a small ten minute video that encapsulated some "Sesshoumaru moments". As far as characterization goes, how goes Sesshoumaru?


	27. A Study on Mikos (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture Don't Go on DeviantArt.

The miko had a penchant for watching stars.

Always, every night.

In those moments of solemnity, the young, brash girl of years previous faded away.

In these moments, Sesshoumaru wondered what the miko thought or perhaps remembered. What so sunk her scent into melancholy’s ocean-smell? What gave the hint of bittersweet hope?

Days later, he asks.

Her surprise is evident, but she shrugs with a small smile. “I remember what I left behind, the people of my homeland.”

“But one in particular.”

Sesshoumaru studies her intensely. Could this be the key to her unraveling?

“Yes,” she acknowledges, “One in particular.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Posting Date: July 4, 2016
> 
> Prompt: N/A
> 
> Words: 100
> 
> Note: Sesshoumaru is a clever dog, isn't he? Studying her and all. Anyway, look out for an AU oneshot in the next few days, as well as a new Sakura Blossoms Chapter at some point in the next week. Thanks for the reviews! Those really help motivate me to keep up on this little story.


	28. A Study On Mikos... Interrupted (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture Don't Go on DeviantArt.

"Who?”

“No one you would know, Sesshoumaru-sama.” The miko smiled before walking back towards the campsite.

“Miko-”

The miko turned sharply. “Kagome. My name is Kagome.”

Sesshoumaru frowned lightly. How distasteful. To address the miko so familiarly.

“Kagome,” Sesshoumaru said, and the word felt foreign on his tongue.

The miko eased. “Not so hard, ne?” She gave a mischievous smile.

There was a snap of the twig somewhere within the forest, the phantom weight of some oppressive presence.

For a moment, Sesshoumaru turned, beginning to step into the darkness. A hand at his shoulder stopped him.

“Don’t, Sesshoumaru-sama.” She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Posting Date: July 5, 2016
> 
> Prompt: N/A
> 
> Words: 100
> 
> Note: This is a direct continuation of the last chapter's scene. I think it is about time to start to reveal a bit more of the plot. There is a plot, you know, beyond character development. ;) See if you can guess.


	29. A Study On Mikos (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture Don't Go on DeviantArt.

Sesshoumaru stilled, turning towards her. But she did not speak a word. “Why?”

“I can’t tell you yet, Sesshoumaru-sama. _Please_ trust me a little longer.” At his absolute stillness, the miko only offered a pleading expression and walked back.

Sesshoumaru’s eyes narrowed before turning to study the forest again. But the ominous feeling was gone. In its wake, Sesshoumaru felt nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Sweeping the darkness once more, Sesshoumaru twisted away. Tingling awareness played at the edges of his senses. Carefully silent, Sesshoumaru pondered this development. What did the miko hide? What did she know?

New strategy was in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Posting Date: July 19, 2016
> 
> Prompt: N/A
> 
> Word Count: 100
> 
> Note: This is the a direct continuation from the last chapter, and the final part of A Study On Mikos.  
> Anyways, hope you all liked it, and I hope you all got a chance to read the AU one-shot, Legends In the Dark.


	30. A Secret Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture Don't Go on DeviantArt.

There was some secret knowledge beneath the miko’s practiced movements, in the looks she gave to the forest as she led them. And in the vague way in which she spoke, as though she harbored some mysterious knowledge.

For the first time, Sesshoumaru realized that perhaps Bokusenō was correct.

_“The Kami-Chosen always carry the burden of knowledge, Sesshoumaru-sama, and this is a burden they carry alone.”_

Yes, the miko carried a burden of knowledge alone, and perhaps, she was also Kami-chosen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Posting Date: July 29, 2016
> 
> Prompt: N/A
> 
> Words: 100
> 
> Note: A bit of his thoughts to push the story along. Thanks for everyone that reviews. Those mean a lot to me. And I also wanted to tell you guys that I'm making an updating schedule for this now. I really want to finish this, and give you all the story in a better way. So: at least 5 drabbles per week. I won't say specific days, but this is my promise to you: 5 drabbles per week+ 1 double update every two weeks. Also, I wanted to promote a fluffy drabble series that I'm going to do small chibi pieces. This should be out by September, but I post a teaser soon.


	31. A Second Option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every time, despite his slights and his ignorance, the miko insisted on speaking to him, becoming friends. It took 500 years for him, Sesshoumaru, the great Lord of the West, to find out why, and by then, he was already much too late. A story told in drabbles.

 

The miko, Kami-chosen? Reasonable. Mistress of the Shikon no Tama and powerful beyond human capability, the miko was an enigma yet unconquerable. Perhaps because Sesshoumaru had ignored her during the shard hunt. Now, vital information then-acquirable through observation could be irrevocably lost: The miko was uncooperative to any means of investigation, neither questioning nor intimidation. She believed herself equally powerful. Sesshoumaru sneered. Bokusenō refused further inquiries. _Senile fool._ But alternative options _did_ exist. Sesshoumaru observed silently through a curtain of silver hair.

 

“Don’t do that!”

 

“Aw,” the miko smiled, eyes glittering, “but they’re just too adorable.”

 

The half-breed huffed. “Keh.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Posting Date: August 3, 2016
> 
> Prompt: N/A
> 
> Words: 100
> 
> Note: Yay! Next chapter tomorrow. Once again, thanks for the reviews! I'll be posting the preview for the fluffier drabble soon.


	32. A Bluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture Don't Go on DeviantArt.

 

“Half-breed.”

Inuyasha ears flicked. “Whadda’ ya’ want?”

Stepping closer, Sesshoumaru stared at the pitiful hanyo, his father’s great blood reduced to following a mere human. _Pathetic._ “You will tell this one all you know of the miko.”

Hand at the hilt of his sword, Inuyasha sneered. “What- can’t figure out why you lost to a human?”

“Half-breed-,” Sesshoumaru intoned.

“I ain’t telling ya- nothing.” Jumping off the tree, Inuyasha marched away.

“This one has other means to get the information.”

“Nice bluff, Sesshoumaru,” the half-breed said, “but if you did, you wouldn’t be asking me.”

“Do not be so sure.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Posting Date: August 4, 2016
> 
> Prompt: NA
> 
> Words: 100
> 
> Extra Note Added August 10, 2016: Sorry about the lack of chapters. My personal life and art has been eating up my time, so are personal projects and technical problems with my dear laptop. If you want to see what I'm up to in art feel free to check out my deviantart account. (There's a URL in my profile). You might notice the original posting date isn't today. That's because I forgot to upload this drabble here. Sorry. Anyways, I'll give a few updates this week, and then I'll be gone again for another week. You all know how vacations go. :) I'll post soon. Once again, thanks for the Kudos and the comments. Those always make my day.


	33. A Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture Don't Go on DeviantArt.

 

“Liar.”

 

“This one is no deceiver, _Brother_ ,” Sesshoumaru said loftily. “This one does not pretend at loyalty, nor does this one protect clay over flesh.”

 

The half-breed’s hands clenched. Metallic blood-smell spilt over the trees. “You don’t know nothin’,” Inuyasha spat.

 

“This Sesshoumaru knows more than you would think.”

 

The half-breed neared. “Be honest, Popsicle. What do ya’ want?”

 

“Information about the miko.”

 

Angry gold eyes clashed, and the air was tense with anticipation. Bundled yokai unleashed. Claws lightly scraped against their swords’ hilts. Stars blazed like lanterns igniting the summer night.

 

Narrow-eyed, Inuyasha retorted. “Hope you’re used to disappointment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Positing Date: August 11, 2016
> 
> Prompt: N/A
> 
> Words: 100
> 
> Note: Eh, I quoted. I have to admit, embarrased or not, I read the Divergent trilogy a few years ago. And one line struck with me. "Well, then, I hope you're used to disappointment." I thought it was particularly witty and a good comeback. The quote is somewhere near the first half of Divergent. Ah, admitting that I actually liked that first book is a bit.., embarassing. The paragraph after this is the same note from last chapter, just in case you didn't read it. ;)   
> Anyways, sorry about the lack of chapters. My personal life and art has been eating up my time, so are personal projects and technical problems with my dear laptop. If you want to see what I'm up to in art feel free to check out my deviantart account. (There's a URL in my profile). Anyways, I'll give a few updates this week, and then I'll be gone again for another week. You all know how vacations go. :) I'll post soon. Once again, thanks for the comments. Those always make my day.


	34. A Sibling Disagreement (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture Don't Go on DeviantArt.

 

“This one suffers no disappointment other than having you for a brother.”

 

Inuyasha charged, proclaiming victory. As though a Halfling could defeat _him_. Sesshoumaru sneered. The hanyou was an unworthy opponent. Another clash. Another swing. Another clang. Fool, squandering his little strength through mindless brutishness. Eyes half-lidded, Sesshoumaru calculated, then he pounced.

 

Less than a blink, Tessaiga fell. Bleeding, the half-breed lay bruised against the grass. Sesshoumaru observed.

 

“Tell me, _half-breed_ , can you enumerate your countless disappointments?” Sesshoumaru stepped closer. “The death of our great father, of your mother, of your lover… Do you fear losing the miko as well?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Posting Date: August 12, 2016
> 
> Prompt: N/A
> 
> Words: 100


	35. A Sibling Disagreement- Useless (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture Don't Go on DeviantArt.

They glared silently at each other, hands clasping their swords. In front of him, the half-breed clenched his fists tightly. Yokai roiled around him. Red edged the half-breed’s eyes. Jagged marks were faint against his cheek. The half-breed’s control was intact only by a thread.

Charging, Sesshoumaru slammed the half-breed against the tree. His fragile neck was crushed by the brutal strength of his claws. _Your body yields to death so easily._

“Everything you have, you lose,” Sesshoumaru said, voice strangely quiet, “Everything you touch, you destroy. Hanyo were not meant for anything, half-breed. And it’s time you recognize that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Posting Date: February 21, 2018
> 
> Prompt: N/A
> 
> Words: 100
> 
> Author's Note: I am terribly sorry. I could tell you all: I was very busy; I didn't have inspiration; my computer broke. And well, two out of three are those are true. You can guess, if you'd like ;) But the truth is, I had a trip and then, I just forgot. And when I remembered, I said to myself, "I can update it later. It should be fine." I mean, I had like 10-15 chapters on reserve, so really I just put it off, forgot. For a time, I actually took like a year off of fanfiction before starting to write/post again. So, you may ask yourselves, why didn't you keep forgetting? Well, that's because of a reviewer from today. I can't tell you how surprised I was when I read their review.
> 
> "You aren't going to update, are you?" That was almost like a punch to the gut.
> 
> Of course I was! It really hadn't been that long... Had it? Then I looked, and I realized, that yes, it had been a very long time. It had been a year and a half. And I kept justifying my slack because well, not that many people cared about the story and I am such a small time fanfic writer and of course, I would get back to it everntually, etc.
> 
> The time for excuses is over. I'm sorry about my neglect for the story. I'm back now, and hopefully, together we'll see all the plot unveil. Thank you for those that reviewed or left me messages. Thank you, that means a lot. Special thanks to Nilee1


	36. A Sibling Disagreement (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture Don't Go on DeviantArt.

Even he was subject to instinct, though it made his lip curl to admit any similarity to lowly humans. His instinct recognized the miko, Kagome, as pack leader. Instinct bent him to her command. 

If the Great Dog General could see him now.

With forced dignity, Sesshoumaru did the human’s bid, dragging his claws from the half-breed’s bruise-mottled neck until InuYasha lay gasping on the ground.

She forcefully yanked Sesshoumaru towards her.

“Why?”

Sesshoumaru remembered the chaos, the screaming, the pain, the hate he’d harbored for the Inu no Taisho and Inuyasha.

Cool amber met ocean-blue.

“He is weak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Posting Date: March 3, 2018
> 
> Prompt: N/A
> 
> Words: 100
> 
> Note: A/N


	37. Repercussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture Don't Go on DeviantArt.

 

Sesshoumaru knew of his fearsome reputation. It pleased him little, if at all. Like most things, the whispers of others, whether townsmen or wanderers or yokai, mattered little. All that mattered to was strength, survival, and power. They were all that mattered.

 

From the corner of his eye, Sesshoumaru observed the miko. In her eyes, he saw an insurmountable distance, and in the air, he smelled ocean salt and melancholy. With each glance towards him, the smell and distance grew.

 

But more surprising than these observations was when Sesshoumaru realized that there was an all-consuming thought on his mind: Why?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Posting Date: April 9, 2017
> 
> Prompt: N/A
> 
> Words: 100
> 
> Note:!!!!!! I'm overwhelmed by all your support <3 !!!!!!!! I hope you enjoy the one that starts to have some realizations, finally... ◔_◔ Aaaaaaand check out my fluff piece that reveals my writing without angst, also finally ;) It's cute and probably a little funny, just a smidge ;) It's called, Silly Silly Kagome and Much Too Serious Sesshoumaru: An Almost Love Story


End file.
